


Mad

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m mad about you Haz.”<br/>“I’m mad about you too Ni.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

“I’m mad about you Haz.”

“I’m mad about you too Ni.”

-

Normally when you admitted things like you were in love with your best friend and they told you back that they loved you too, usually ended that they kissed and rode down the sunset on a white horse with a happy ending. But in this case, it wasn’t near that. They had just carried on being like they always had, not even bringing up the subject again. And when that Louis Tomlinson came into the picture, making the curly haired laugh with only appearing in a room, everything changed. That was more than Niall had ever could, and he wasn’t certain that he would ever make Harry feel the same way that he once had done.

Perhaps it had only been something he had said in the heat of the moment, just thinking that it fitted to say it back to Niall so that he wouldn’t feel sad and rejected. Because ever since Louis had turned into their life, nothing had ever been the same again. They had stopped with their usual cuddles in the couch when they watched a movie, and the constant feeding each other with food had ended. And Niall didn’t like it, not even one bit.

“You know, you could always tell him it again, this time sober and not in a nightclub.” Liam said as he patted the little fellow that was moping sadly on his bed.

“I can’t. Haven’t you’ve seen the way he looks at Tommo? It’s like he found the meaning of life, and how can I ever compare to that?”

“It’s just you imagining stuff Nialler. Harry is head over heals for you, I promise.”

“Perhaps he was before, but not anymore, and it’s my fault, because I was a fucking coward to not make the next move.”

Liam hugged him comfortingly as he smaller bloke sobbed silently into his ear, a hiccup hiding in his throat. He felt quite bad for the lad, but how could he be so blind for not noticing how much Harry felt for him?

-

“I don’t think he likes me anymore.”

“Of course he does Haz, it’s Niall, and he’s just being a bit shy.” Louis explained.

“I’m quite certain that he’s moved on.”

“He has not, I would tell you if I thought that he had.”

He knew that Louis was only trying to be a friend, but somehow it felt like this feeling he got when Niall told him that he was mad about him, had disappeared, and he didn’t know how to light up that that spark again. He wanted to tell the blonde that he was still feeling this constant pounding in chest whenever he saw the older lad, but he couldn’t because he didn’t want to loose his friendship with him. They had known each other for as long as he could remember, and Niall had never been shy before. It was easy for Louis to assume things, since he hadn’t known Niall for more than a few months. But Harry was Niall’s other half, he knew which pair of underwear that was the Irish favourite, or that he always ate at least one cookie to breakfast as he was certain that it made him cheerier if he did so. He knew that he could go three weeks straight without brushing his teeth, or that he always ended up crying whenever he saw ‘The Bridge to Terabithia’. He knew all these little things about his friend that nobody else knew, so he was the first one to notice that this little crush that he had had towards Harry was as gone as the wind.

-

“We’ve talked, me and Liam, and we want you to do the same because this is getting ridiculous!” Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

“What’s the point?” Niall whispered.

He knew that the older guy didn’t have the intention to be mean, but that fucking hurt. Even though he knew that Niall didn’t felt the same way as before, he didn’t have to be so honest about it. How would he feel if Harry had done the same to him if he was still in love with him?

“Because you’re always sad whenever I say something that even resembles Harry.” Liam said, trying to be more gently than Louis had been.

“Can’t you two just stop interfering in my love life? And Louis, why the fuck are you trying to fix my relationship with Harry when you could have him all by yourself? I mean, if he would be my boyfriend, I wouldn’t try to make him be friends again with the one he once said that he liked.”

Had he really thought that him and Louis was a couple? Louis, the most annoying person on earth, was together with Harry Styles, his total opposite. He could only spend one day with the older bloke and feeling like his head had gone nutters. If he hadn’t been so tired and depressed, then maybe, he would laugh at how dull he was.

“I’m not together with Louis, you wanker. I only kept my distance from you since I thought that you only said you liked me because you were drunk.” He breathed out, feeling the sore feeling once again in his heart.

“I’m mad about you Haz.”

“I’m mad about you too Ni.”

 

 


End file.
